New Name, New Fame, New Game
by SweetCakes91
Summary: Haley left to go on tour after discovering the gruesome truth about her unforgivable sister Taylor and dissevering husband Nathan. Little did tree hill know that Haley is back and baring gifts; a certain gift is going to blow tree hill apart.
1. Chapter 1 leaving the lies

Chapter 1 – Leaving the lies 

"Plane 9 to New York" the speaker said

"That's my plane" Haley said with tears dripping down her face.

"How could Nathan and Taylor do this to me?" was rattling down in her head over and over again.

Haley turned her head slowly around looking at her home town, not knowing if she wants to or no.

"Bye Tree Hill" Haley whispered

Those were the last words Haley said to tree hill before she left.

**2 Days Later.**

Nathan was sat at the river court with a case of beer, a letter and a broken bracelet; he then smoothed out the piece of paper that was scrunched up in his left hand; Nathan then began to read the letter again, the letter read....

_To My Loving Husband Nathan,_

_BULL SHIT!!_

_I have gone to live out my dream. Do not come to find me because you will never be able to bring me back to Tree Hill again. Forever and always died when I wrote this._

_**GO TO HELL!!!**_

_Haley __**James**_

Nathan scrunched the letter back up and was trying to figure out what he had done wrong, for Haley to leave like that.

Taylor found the letter Haley wrote to her along with her sister forever bracelet, but didn't think anything of it; she just went out partying and having fun until she saw the letter once again by her bed side cabinet. She picked up the letter and decided to read it properly.

_To Taylor (The Best Sister I ever had),_

_BITCH please says you don't believe that for a second. I know what you're like, you'll probably didn't read this and you have now just decided to. If you do finally read this then you'll try to come and find me; well don't bother, this isn't a where's Wally game, so don't try it ok! _

_I hate you so much. Thanks for not caring!!!!_

_Haley_

_P.S. Go to hell that's where you belong. _

Taylor sat on her bed with the letter in her hand; she looked at the bracelet then up at the picture that was on her wall above her bed. It was a picture of her and Haley. A few tears dropped down her face.

"Why would Haley leave, just like that" Taylor was wondering

Taylor grabbed her keys and headed for her car. She wanted to see if this was true, she wanted to see if Haley had really left. Taylor got to Naley's house; she parked up and headed for their front door. BANG!!! Taylor was knocking on the door like she was the police. There was no answer Nathan wasn't even there.


	2. Chapter 2 You Know Who Your Friends are

**Chapter 2 – You know who your friends are.**

**3 months later**

"The number one singer from Tree hill, Haley James" Shouted the commenter.

The crowd rose to their feet as they applauded Haley onto the stage. Haley began to sing her new debut. 'I HATE YOU' _I hate the way you look at me, can't you see, you thought you was the one for me baby…. _Haley was really enjoyingbeing up on stage that she forgot everything and realised that this was her world now. The crowd began to cheer as the last words of the song echoed through the concert.

Haley jumped of the stage and strutted towards her dressing room. The stage director rapped on Haley's dressing room door and told her that there are press outside and they want to talk to her. Haley walked out of her dressing room and toward the press.

"So Haley, I heard you were from Tree Hill." A reporter asked her

"Yeah, nice home town" Haley replied with a huge smile on her face

"I bet you are missing some friends from back home at Tree Hill?" another reporter butted in.

Lucas was switching the T.V. channels over and over again to try and find something suitable to watch. Suddenly he turned it to a music channel. Nathan heard Haley's voice and demanded Lucas to turn it back.

"Luc, Turn it back now" Nathan shouted in Lucas's direction

"That's Haley's voice" They all chorused

Nathan began to speak but was interrupted by Brooke and Peyton.

"Shut up Nate!" They bellowed....

"So got any close friends or any boyfriends?" the commenter sustained

Haley laughed and looked directly into the camera, as to say she knew that they were all watching.

"I have these two amazing friends that have stuck by me no matter what" Haley said directly to the camera.

Peyton and Brooke had great big smiles on their faces thinking Haley was talking about them. They also thought Haley was going to say their names.

Haley took deep breathes and answered the commenter's question.

"Yeah, their names are Lindsey and Lois" Haley replied with a little smirk on her face.

Brooke and Peyton's smiles faded as they heard Haley say Lindsey and Lois. They were wondering who Lindsey and Lois even where.

The commenter shot another question at Haley that would get Lucas reeling.

"Got any guy friends or just girlfriends?"

Haley sat back in the chair and started thinking about the question and the answer she was going to give.

Lucas's face lit up when Haley got asked that question, he thought he knew the answer that Haley was going to give but then as Haley sat back up in the chair to give her answer Lucas stood up with pride…

"Yep I have this guy that is like my best mate and he is fantastic as a friend and someone to talk to" Haley told the commenter.

"His name is Chris, Chris Keller" Haley added on to her first answer.

Lucas's face expression changed, it changed to disappointment. Nathan turned his head to Brooke and Peyton then back to the T.V.

"Did I just hear right? Did she say Chris Keller" Nathan asked the two girls.

"Yep you heard right, she did say Chris Keller" Peyton answered back as Brooke was still Jaw locked.


	3. Chapter 3 The Game Begins

**Chapter 3 – The game begins**

**6 months have passed**

Click, Click, Click went the Lou Vinton high heels as Haley walked from station nine. Haley looked up at the sign above Lois's head with an evil grin upon her face.

"I'm back, Tree Hill" Haley said taking off her Gucci sunglasses.

Lindsey and Lois followed Haley as she cat walked out of the airport to her baby pink Ferrari with her initials spelled out in baby blue sparkles. H.J.

Haley got into the car and hit the gas, she sped out of the airport towards the house, but subsequently Haley took a U turn and changed her destination. She thought she would go and pay a visit to her old mates at the river court. Haley parked down the road from the court and walked up with Lindsey, Lois was waiting with the car.

Nathan and Lucas were playing one on one. Shot after Shot went into the basket.

Clap Clap Clap, "Well, well, well, has the Scott boys ever missed a shot since I left?" Haley asked

"OMG, Haley is that you" Nathan whispered in disbelief

"Yep it's me and this is Lindsey" Haley carried on

"Where's Lois?" Brooke said to Haley with sarcasm in her voice.

"You'll see Brooke, you will see soon" Haley replied with a smirk on her face.

"Wow you look good" Lucas said looking at Haley in a funny way.

"What is that look for Luc?" Haley asked

"Nothing, you just look different" He replied.

Haley just looked at them all, thinking how they could be so confident in talking to her like nothing happened. Haley then whistled and Lois brought Haley's car up; Haley and Lindsey turned around and saw Lois on the pathway waiting for them; Haley and Lindsey turned back to her old friends and said...

"Bye you lot, can't wait to see you at school"

Then Haley and Lindsey strutted over to Haley's car and got in. Lois was about to shoot off, but then Haley told Lois to stop and said to Brooke…

"This is Lois"

Lois waved then put her foot down and sped off.

......................................................................................................

**Next Day**

Haley got out of bed and trotted over to her big wardrobe, to pick her cloths for today. She wore a Pink skirt that came just a few inches from her bottom with a Blue tee shirt that came up to her belly to show off her belly ring, she also wore gold earrings and Black high boots.

"This is going to be a good day" Haley fought to herself.

Haley waited half hour before she headed to school, on the way she stopped off at the café to grab a latte and a sandwich. Haley finally arrived at school late. As Haley pulled up to the gates they opened automatically.

"Who's that?"

"I've never seen that car before"

"Sweet ride"

Many people where asking all these questions, but no one had any answers.

"Ay yawl, who do you thinks going to step out of that sweet ride?" Skills bellowed.

"You'll see" Nathan replied without any enthusiasm in his voice.

Nathan turned to skills, however skills was already helping Haley out of her car. Skills then jogged up to Nathan to explain that he had known where Haley was all along, but couldn't tell him. Nathan was shocked to find out his best friend lied for his wife. Nathan shook his head as the bell screeched in their ears to signalise the start of the school term. Haley was standing there with everyone looking at her, the girls wanting to be her and the boys wanting to be with her.

Haley walked over to the entrance of the school; she walked up the steps and all the boys rushed to open the door for Haley James all except for 1. Nathan Scott. Haley strutted through the doors flashing the guys with her famous smile and headed towards her locker. The caretaker was standing there to present Haley with her personalized key. Even the 20 year old caretaker had fallen for that luscious smile.

"Would Haley James Scott please report to the principal's office" The principle spoke over the school speaker.

Haley was frustrated at what principal turner said. She took out her side kick and texted him the correct name.

"I -I'm sorry can Haley **James** come to the principal's office please?" principle turner asked once again.

"That's better" Haley said with a grin on her face.

Haley put her side kick back into her bag and made her way to turner's office where she just walk in his office without making sure he wasn't busy.

"Haley James good to have you back with us" Turner said turning round to look at Haley standing there posing her normal pose.

"Yeah it's great to be back" Haley said while Turner ignored the sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't mean to be rude sir. But why did you call me here? I have issues I need to deal with" Haley flatly whispered to turner, he cracked a smile and dismissed Haley.

Haley saw Brooke and Peyton down the corridor towards her. They all stopped in front each other; amusement on Haley's face and shock on Brooke and Peyton's face's. Haley grinned and evil smile and barged pass them. She then whispered "THE GAME BEGINS"


	4. Chapter 4 Back And Baring Gifts

**Chapter 4 – Back and Bearing gifts**

Lindsey and Lois were waiting at their lockers for Haley while she was at turner's office. Haley met her girls at their lockers and then they all walked to class. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan were already in class. The whole class suddenly fell silent when she entered the class; all the guys were gawking at her and all the girls stared with admiration. All but Peyton and Brooke.

"Take your seats everyone. Mrs Scott is there a problem?"

Haley hadn't taken her seat for two reasons: she had no seat and the teacher just caller her Mrs. Scott.

"First of all don't call me Mrs. Scott! It's either Haley or Miss James and second of all, I'm not sitting in a grubby pound land chair because that's all this dump could afford. You got that!"

Everyone in the class had stared at Haley in a mixture of shock and amusement except from the teacher. The teacher stared at Haley with shock written across his face suddenly it turned to anger.

"Miss James how dare you compromise me, I will not be spoken to like that" Mr. Potter voice was low and dangerous.

"Yeah right you still live with your mum; she probably tells you the same thing every day. Come on girlies lets skip this lesson that needs R.E anyway." Haley, Lois and Lindsey left the gobsmacked teacher and the laughing students surprised at Haley James the book worm and the tutor girl's action. Haley and the girls walked out of the class. The bell rang and everyone was thanking Haley for the entertainment she just gave.

"Hey Haley are you still in the cheer squad?" Brooke asked

Haley chuckled with laughter and replied "Oh Brooke I have a surprise for you" Haley pulled out the captains badge for the cheer squad.

Brooke smiled as if to say she was going to give it the badge to her. However Haley turned to Brooke and said slyly "Brooke, not only am I in the cheer squad; I own the cheer squad. That means I also own you and the other 9 girls, if you want to stay in the cheer squad you'll have to stay on my good side."

"What did I do to be on your bad side?" Brooke asked eagerly to know what she had done."

"You'll see in time, you bought this on yourself. Hope you liked this gift but there is more to come" Haley told Brooke with a grin upon her face.

Haley trotted off with her two Bessie mates.

Brooke went to cheer practice and began to practice their cheer for Friday night's game.

"Twirl once, right hand out, shank hips twice then down two three four" Brooke was screeching to make sure everyone got it right.

Then rapidly the gym doors slammed open. In walked Haley and her girls dressed in a different uniform.

"Brooke get in line with the rest of the squad." Haley demanded.

"But." Brooke replied flatly

"Is there a problem."Haley said butting in to Brooke request.

Brooke done as she was told and then Haley carried on with her explanation to the rest of the squad.

"Right Brooke is no longer you captain or you chorographer ok" Haley carried on. "Instead I will be your captain and Lois will be our chorographer, from now on. Got it!!!" Haley told everyone making sure they understood what was going on.

Haley looked at the squad one by one and said "Right to begin with, we need to change these uniforms. There are different uniforms in the locker room, go change." Haley alleged to all the girls including Brooke and Peyton.

The whole squad strutted out of the gym towards the locker room to get changed like they were told to by their captain. Brooke was angry because she had just been given the sack as the captain of the cheerleaders.

"How could Haley do this to me?" She whispered to herself.

Practice had finished from the girls and the boys. The girls were in the locker room talking about Haley.

......................................................................................................

"OMG, I like the new Haley, she is incredible. Who would ever think the nerd tutor girl would turn all bad ass." Bevin said with a cheery tone.

"Yeah she is so bad ass and I love her new look." Theresa added

"She such a different person, i hardly recognized her at first" Rachel sniggered in a good way.

"OH SHUT UP GIRLS. OUR CHEER CAPTAIN IS A BIG FAT WHORE" Brooke shouted as approached the locker room.

"Well, Well, Well, now I know what Brookie Cookie thinks of me" Haley said looking straight at Brooke as Brooke looked down to the floor.

"For that little comment I think you should miss the first game. Don't you think that's fair Brooke?"

"But-t, that's the biggest game of the season" Brooke exclaimed to Haley

"Do I look like I give a shit about your welfare?" Haley alleged

......................................................................................................

"Haley is so sexy; I wouldn't mind getting with that, I also love her look." Felix growled as Nathan walked into the locker room with Lucas.

"What was that Felix?" Nathan asked.

"I said she is sexy and I wouldn't mind getting with that."Felix joked.

Out of nowhere the teams were shocked to see Felix crash against the lockers by the speed of Nathan. Nathan pulled Felix up by his shirt and slammed his back in to the lockers.

"What's wrong man?" Felix asked Nathan shaking nervously.

"Yo Nate calm down" Lucas demanded towards his brother.

Nathan let go off Felix and charged over to his locker; he crashed it open and started to get undressed like the others. Nathan saw his wedding ring and showed Felix.

"You see this you little punk, this is my wedding ring. Haley and I are married so back off." Nathan warned Felix.

"Then why do you and that little cutie never have your rings on?" Felix said all cocky.

Nathan looked Felix in the eye wanting to punch him but instead he just looked away, got dressed and left the locker room. In Nathan's head the words Felix had just said were blasting through his head like a broken record. "WHY" Nate was thinking while walking towards his black BMW.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise

**Chapter 4 – Back and Bearing gifts**

Lindsey and Lois were waiting at their lockers for Haley while she was at turner's office. Haley met her girls at their lockers and then they all walked to class. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan were already in class. The whole class suddenly fell silent when she entered the class; all the guys were gawking at her and all the girls stared with admiration. All but Peyton and Brooke.

"Take your seats everyone. Mrs Scott is there a problem?"

Haley hadn't taken her seat for two reasons: she had no seat and the teacher just caller her Mrs. Scott.

"First of all don't call me Mrs. Scott! It's either Haley or Miss James and second of all, I'm not sitting in a grubby pound land chair because that's all this dump could afford. You got that!"

Everyone in the class had stared at Haley in a mixture of shock and amusement except from the teacher. The teacher stared at Haley with shock written across his face suddenly it turned to anger.

"Miss James how dare you compromise me, I will not be spoken to like that" Mr. Potter voice was low and dangerous.

"Yeah right you still live with your mum; she probably tells you the same thing every day. Come on girlies lets skip this lesson that needs R.E anyway." Haley, Lois and Lindsey left the gobsmacked teacher and the laughing students surprised at Haley James the book worm and the tutor girl's action. Haley and the girls walked out of the class. The bell rang and everyone was thanking Haley for the entertainment she just gave.

"Hey Haley are you still in the cheer squad?" Brooke asked

Haley chuckled with laughter and replied "Oh Brooke I have a surprise for you" Haley pulled out the captains badge for the cheer squad.

Brooke smiled as if to say she was going to give it the badge to her. However Haley turned to Brooke and said slyly "Brooke, not only am I in the cheer squad; I own the cheer squad. That means I also own you and the other 9 girls, if you want to stay in the cheer squad you'll have to stay on my good side."

"What did I do to be on your bad side?" Brooke asked eagerly to know what she had done."

"You'll see in time, you bought this on yourself. Hope you liked this gift but there is more to come" Haley told Brooke with a grin upon her face.

Haley trotted off with her two Bessie mates.

Brooke went to cheer practice and began to practice their cheer for Friday night's game.

"Twirl once, right hand out, shank hips twice then down two three four" Brooke was screeching to make sure everyone got it right.

Then rapidly the gym doors slammed open. In walked Haley and her girls dressed in a different uniform.

"Brooke get in line with the rest of the squad." Haley demanded.

"But." Brooke replied flatly

"Is there a problem."Haley said butting in to Brooke request.

Brooke done as she was told and then Haley carried on with her explanation to the rest of the squad.

"Right Brooke is no longer you captain or you chorographer ok" Haley carried on. "Instead I will be your captain and Lois will be our chorographer, from now on. Got it!!!" Haley told everyone making sure they understood what was going on.

Haley looked at the squad one by one and said "Right to begin with, we need to change these uniforms. There are different uniforms in the locker room, go change." Haley alleged to all the girls including Brooke and Peyton.

The whole squad strutted out of the gym towards the locker room to get changed like they were told to by their captain. Brooke was angry because she had just been given the sack as the captain of the cheerleaders.

"How could Haley do this to me?" She whispered to herself.

Practice had finished from the girls and the boys. The girls were in the locker room talking about Haley.

......................................................................................................

"OMG, I like the new Haley, she is incredible. Who would ever think the nerd tutor girl would turn all bad ass." Bevin said with a cheery tone.

"Yeah she is so bad ass and I love her new look." Theresa added

"She such a different person, i hardly recognized her at first" Rachel sniggered in a good way.

"OH SHUT UP GIRLS. OUR CHEER CAPTAIN IS A BIG FAT WHORE" Brooke shouted as approached the locker room.

"Well, Well, Well, now I know what Brookie Cookie thinks of me" Haley said looking straight at Brooke as Brooke looked down to the floor.

"For that little comment I think you should miss the first game. Don't you think that's fair Brooke?"

"But-t, that's the biggest game of the season" Brooke exclaimed to Haley

"Do I look like I give a shit about your welfare?" Haley alleged

......................................................................................................

"Haley is so sexy; I wouldn't mind getting with that, I also love her look." Felix growled as Nathan walked into the locker room with Lucas.

"What was that Felix?" Nathan asked.

"I said she is sexy and I wouldn't mind getting with that."Felix joked.

Out of nowhere the teams were shocked to see Felix crash against the lockers by the speed of Nathan. Nathan pulled Felix up by his shirt and slammed his back in to the lockers.

"What's wrong man?" Felix asked Nathan shaking nervously.

"Yo Nate calm down" Lucas demanded towards his brother.

Nathan let go off Felix and charged over to his locker; he crashed it open and started to get undressed like the others. Nathan saw his wedding ring and showed Felix.

"You see this you little punk, this is my wedding ring. Haley and I are married so back off." Nathan warned Felix.

"Then why do you and that little cutie never have your rings on?" Felix said all cocky.

Nathan looked Felix in the eye wanting to punch him but instead he just looked away, got dressed and left the locker room. In Nathan's head the words Felix had just said were blasting through his head like a broken record. "WHY" Nate was thinking while walking towards his black BMW.


	6. Chapter 6 Playing The Game

**Chapter 6 – Felix and Haley hook up**

Haley invited 3 guys from the basketball team including Lucas and Nathan and 3 girls including Lindsey, Lois, Brooke and Peyton. Nathan thought Haley was bitch for leaving and not telling him and now she thought she would should him what a big bitch she can be. Haley was going to play with Nathan until graduation and then she would tell him the truth.

Lois and Lindsey were already at Haley's house discussing what to wear. They got dressed then sat on the settee waiting for everyone to arrive. The door bell rang

"The games are just about to start." Haley whispered to Lois as they both went to answer it.

"Yep and I'm going to have fun." Lois replied.

Haley opened the door to revel that Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton had arrived before the rest. They walked in and sat in the front room before everyone else arrived.

"So for our first game we're going to play truth and dare that is when everyone arrives." Haley instructed everyone.

"Oh goodie" Nathan said sarcastically

Everyone else arrived and Haley new the night was going to get good.

They started playing truth and dare. Haley spun the bottle and it landed on Nathan. Peyton looked at Nathan.

"Truth or dare?" Peyton asked

"Dare" Nathan responded

"I dare you to kiss Haley" Peyton alleged

Nathan looked at Haley trying to decide to do it or forfeit.

"Okay Nathan go ahead kiss me then" Haley said sounding bored of waiting.

Nathan got up and walked over to Haley, he knelt down, and Nathan moved forward to kiss Haley. Haley's and Nathan's lips clashed. They kissed for 30 seconds then Haley pulled away.

"See Nathan nothing, I got nothing, no fireworks not a thing. I told you Nathan I don't love you anymore, I've moved on." Haley ranted in front of everyone.

Nathan looked at Haley then got up and walked back over to where he was sitting before, not saying a word to Haley. Nathan felt his heart rip in two. All he wanted was to know was why?

Haley wiped her mouth and span the bottle again. It stopped at Haley.

"Haley truth or dare?" Lois questioned Haley

"Dare" Haley repiled

"Okay well I dare you to snog Felix." Lois said

"Oh right. I will." Haley said

Haley got up and walked over where Nathan was; Felix was sitting next to Nathan. Haley bent down and straddled onto Felix's lap. Felix lent in to kiss Haley and Haley done the same. Finally their lips smashed against each others. Their kiss deepened and Felix's tongue was begging Haley for entrance; Haley quickly allowed and they were kissing for a good 5 minutes, it was as if they both loved it. Nathan was looking at them in disgust as they were sitting right next to him; he had to watch his wife kiss his enemy. After about 6 minutes Haley and Felix finally broke apart. Haley was grasping for her breath and so was Felix. Haley got up from Felix and trotted over to where she was sitting before.

"Wow Haley you really liked that uh?" Lindsey asked her

Haley looked at Felix and smiled. "Yeah I did."

The party came to an end and Haley saw all her guest out of the door. Felix came to leave but before he did he grabbed Haley in front of Nathan and kissed her one last time.

......................................................................................................

The next day had arisen and Haley got up at 6:00 with a smile on her face. She got up done her toothbrush and got dressed; she put on her makeup and had breakfast before Haley knew it, it was 7:30. Haley had to tutor someone, so she had to be at school early. Haley jumped into her car and drove towards the school; Lois and Lindsey met Haley at the tutor centre. When Haley got to the tutor centre she waited for her client. Her client showed up just after she did. Her client was no one other than Nathan Scott. Haley was stunned to see Nathan go this far to talk to her.

"No way, I'm not tutoring you Nathan, not again." Haley was about to walk round Nathan until Nathan grabbed her.

"Get off of me Nathan. Before I make you." Haley shouted

"Haley you are tutoring me and that's that." Nathan yelled back

"No fucking way Nathan. What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Haley asked

"Haley you owe me" Nathan said

"What. You're not fit to fucking tread the ground that I'm walking on."

"Haley I just don't get you. 6 months ago we were happily married and now you are barely talking to me ad you won't tell me why." Nathan look at Haley, he glittery brown eyes were staring at him back.

"Nathan yeas we were happy 6 months ago, but you hurt me and husbands are not meant to hurt their wives are they?" Haley's voice began to increase slowly.

"What did I do to hurt you?" Nathan asked

"Look back 6 months ago, look back to when I left you that note and think off what it might be, because I'm telling you Nathan you do know but, you just don't want to admit it." Nathan looked at Haley all confused; Haley looked back at Nathan in disgust.

"Now Nathan I am not tutoring you, if you need tutoring then I'll find someone else to do it okay." Haley turned round and strutted out of the tutor centre. Nathan watched Haley walk out of the tutor room while thinking back 6 months ago, all he wanted was to know what he done wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell rang to signal everyone that it was lunch time. The cheerleaders had cheer practice and the basketball players had basketball practice. All the cheerleaders were in the changing room even Haley and her girls.

"Right girls come on; into the gym we go." Haley all cheery not like usual.

The girls followed Haley into the gym where the guys were. Haley saw Felix and ran up to him; she jumped onto him and they started kissing the kiss deepened and Felix was pleading for entrance into Haley mouth. Haley and Felix were enjoying the kiss because they each let out a little moan. Haley pulled away to try and grab some air, Felix did the same.

"Wow that was fantastic Haley; I thought the one at your party was good that just topped it." Felix smiled as Haley turned round to run over to her squad.

"I know right." Haley turned back round and smiled at Felix before running over to the squad at the same time Haley could see Nathan disappointed from the corner off her eye.

"Nathan don't worry, you had me already remember before you hurt me." Haley laughed and turned to the girls.

"Oh yeah Felix where over" Haley shouted to a smiling Felix as she walked out of the gym laughing leaving a angry Felix, a happy Nathan and a startle everybody.


	7. Chapter 7 The Secrets Out

**Chapter 7- The secrets out**

It had been a week since Haley had broken up with Felix and she was nowhere to be seen. Rumours about her departure from tree hill high and going back on tour were being whispered in every classroom. Nathan felt nervous every time he walked past people talking about his wife. He himself thought Haley had left, however he couldn't ponder on it any longer, as he was already late to practise he started to jog his way to the gym. He got to the gym to find the basketball team and the cheerleading team. They started to practise when the gym doors opened Taylor strutted in and was looking for Haley.

"Hey you, where's your wife?" Taylor yelled from the gym door

"don't know" Nathan replied gloomily suddenly 'cry me a river instrumental' echoed though the gym.

"Where's the music coming from?" Taylor said looking around for the source of the music.

BANG! The doors crashed open and there stood Haley looking great as usual, Lois and Lindsey slipped through the doors Taylor entered and blocked the exit.

In came Haley she started to sing to the song that was playing.

_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

Everyone in the gym were shocked at Haley's entrance all the basketball players started to clap Haley on and so did the cheerleaders everyone except from Taylor, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and finally Nathan. Something wrong was about to happen Nathan thought when he looked at Haley; she wasn't looking at him, however she was angry. The vibe was angry but her voice was calm that was what scared Nathan the most.

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from you  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it.

What the hell is Haley up the five people not cheering thought everyone was enjoying the performances except from Taylor, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan. From Lucas being Haley's best friend since they were three he could see she was brewing up a storm.

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you text me, on the phone  
boy I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other gal  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river

Nathan was scared to death it felt like he was going to pass out he had done something bad and it sounded like Haley found out. Shit the calm looking on Haley's face, but the anger in her eyes were horrifying.

I know that they say  
That something's are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it.

Haley had finished walking around the edge of the gym court Nathan and Taylor now had he undivided attention. As she sang her voice got louder and more terrifying! The look Haley was granting Nathan with was making him look dirty and worthless. He wanted to run, Unfortunely he couldn't. Something told him he was gonna find out why his wife had left him three months ago.

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from you  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it.

Haley started to walk a little closer to Taylor and Nathan.

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
(It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river

Then lyrics were mixed with the song so Haley stopped sing and stuttered over to Nathan and Taylor. _**POW! **_Haley had just smacked Taylor on the nose, leaving Taylor to slump to the ground holding her nose; her hands were full of blood.

Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving

After that she turned to Nathan and slapper him across the cheek leaving a red mark on Nathan's cheek as tears over lapped it.

Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving

Haley then turned o Taylor and slapped her across her face now, Haley had really hard slaps that could leave a mark!

Oh  
(Oh)  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving

Haley then made a sudden lung on Nathan and kicked him in the shin and punched him so hard that he was slumped on the ground next to Taylor. Haley stood up and looked at her ex-husband and ex sister in disgust.

"Oh, the damage is done so I guess I'll be leaving. Oh, the damage is done so I guess I'll be leaving." Haley said stepping over Nathan, as Nathan tried to get Haley to let him explain, Haley sent him the most hateful look ever and banged the door open then walked out of the gym. Nathan got up slowly with Taylor and they looked at each other.

"Taylor what are we going to do?" Nathan asked while holding his shin.

"Nathan, I don't know. Let's leave her to calm down we'll speak to her tomorrow okay." Taylor replied.

Taylor walked out of the gym. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were still in the gym with Nathan; they all looked at Nathan.

"OMG. Are you kidding me Nathan, you cheated on Haley with her sister?" Brooke shouted in disappointment.

"Nathan, how could you do that?" Peyton began to walk away.

"I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing." Nathan sobbed

Meanwhile outside Haley just turned the corner to see the person she had been waiting for to get her total revenge on Nathan and mostly Taylor.


End file.
